


Locution

by Define_Me



Series: Half a Conquest [2]
Category: Astro Boy (2009)
Genre: Astro!whump, Degradation, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, slave AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Define_Me/pseuds/Define_Me
Summary: Prequel to "Concede". In which a single word batters Astro's self worth. Slave AU





	Locution

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Astro Boy or any of its characters.

Astro watched the man pace back and forth. His amber eyes were dull and glazed with pain. Small sparks of electricity ran down his neck and the cold air rushed through the gaping hole in his throat. He was propped up against the far wall, trying to mold himself into the corner, his arms digging painfully into his back.

"You know" the man spoke suddenly, making him jump "you brought this on yourself. All you had to do was keep quiet..."

He slammed the voice box down on the metal table before turning to face the robot. Icy fear gripped him as their eyes locked. He had ever seen so much hatred in someone's eyes, not even with Stone. No one had ever looked at him this way...like he was trash. Like he didn't deserve to exist. It was unsettling and only seemed to remind him that the man wasn't the merciful type.

More tears gathered in his eyes. Why was this happening? What had he done wrong?

He was forced out of his thoughts when the other bent down to his level, grinning at him mockingly.

"Oh, don't look so sad. Despite this little setback, you're going to make me a lot of money. You have no idea how much people will give up to have such an advanced model."

He flashed him another toothy grin before standing and strolling back to the table, gingerly picking up the voice box and studying it.

"Actually, you should be honored. You'll be making your customers lives much easier...labor, representation, other more... _sensual_ services. However, to avoid lowering your value and to remain pain-free, I highly recommend you don't attempt another escape. I'd rather not damage my property anymore than I have to."

Astro's eyes widened. Property? That's what he was seen as? Something to be owned and used and thrown away?! Never. No matter what anyone thought, he was no one's property...anger swelled in his chest at the inability to voice that fact.

The man noticed the sudden change in the other, though it only entertained him more "Oh my, it seems I've struck a nerve. Tell me, robot, how does it feel to know that you're just a tool to be used and your only reason to exist is to serve? The humiliation stings, doesn't it? If you were more obedient, I would keep you. But, like any man of business, I have no time to train my dogs."

Stuffing the box into his pocket, he strolled over to the door. He didn't spare the little machine another glance until he was halfway into the hall, his eyes burning with malice.

"You should get some rest, I'm taking you to get branded in the morning." he smiled.

"Sweet dreams."

As he pulled the door shut, whatever light had been present was sucked away into darkness.


End file.
